Un Momento de Locura
by Hechizera Leisa
Summary: Dos locas Autoras unen fuerzas en el mundo de los fic's para realizar su sueño ¡Secuestrar a los hermanos Kou! Coescrito con Ayuda de Kitsune Saki una noche de insomnio
1. El Rapto

**UN MOMENTO DE LOCURA!**

**(Los personajes de Sailor Moon por desgracia no nos pertenecen T.T)**

**Este Fic. Fue creado por dos locas fanáticas que sufren alucinaciones por el interminable insomnio, aquí todo puede pasar!**

**(N/L: notas de la escritora Hechizera Leisa)**

**(N/K: notas de la escritora Kitsune Saki)**

"El rapto" 

Un día como cualquier otro Leisa la Hechizera se encontraba en su casa como todos los días era su costumbre pero hoy recibiría una llamada que le cambiara esa rutina aburrida por algo realmente de locura, su amiga Kistune fue quien le llamo.

- Hola Leisa, como has estado. – una voz alegre resonó por el auricular.

- Bien, bien aquí ya sabes como siempre aburrida. – bostezó discretamente.

- Oye te llame para que nos viéramos, en mi casa te espero.

Kitsune sin mas ni mas colgó el teléfono y a Leisa no le quedo otra opción mas que salir. Pasaron unos minutos para llegar a casa de su amiga y después de abrir la puerta dijo:

- ¡Reportándose una latosa con una Mega-latosa! Ósea tu ¬¬ (N/L: si las miradas mataran)

- ¡¡¡Amigaza! ¡Hola! Que bueno que viniste.

- Hola no tenia nada mas que hacer – ¿sarcasmo?

- ¿Que tal tu día? – Kistune pregunto con su voz jovial y llena de entusiasmo.

- A pues muy tranquilo, medio dormido este día

- A pues yo te voy a contar algo que quizás anime tu día. – menciono con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

- ¿Que será? – Leisa se cuestiono conocía esa expresión y no resultaría nada bueno, algo traía entre manos su amiga.

Fueron a la sala y de allí al cuarto de Kitsune mientras esta tenia aun su expresión picara y Leisa se empezó a cuestionar que seria por el misterio de la situación.

- ¿Que hacemos aquí...? esto no estaba antes y que es ese saco que se anda moviendo de un lado al otro.—Miro con curiosidad.

- ¡Ah! Esa es la sorpresa que te Tengo... justamente aquí! – señalo con completa picardía deleitándose con la situación.

- Ya anda dilo ¬¬ -- Leisa se impacientó por la actitud de su amiga y no era para menos.

- Aquí esta Seiya! -- espeto con toda la alegría que su ser podría formar.

- ¿Y que haces con Seiya he? ¿Y por que lo tienes así? – No lo podía creer su amiga tenia a Seiya el "bomboncito" en la casa de su amiga, ¿pero como?

- ¡Bueno es que me lo rapte muajajaja! – mas feliz no podía estar pero continuo – Y sus hermanos están halla atrás, son mis prisioneros! – finalizo poniendo una mano en la cintura y con la otra la señal de la victoria.

- ¡¡Hoo! ¡¡Dios! ¡Es Seiya! ¡Dame a Seiya! O por lo menos préstamelo tantito – de lo rápido y emocionada que estaba Leisa apenas se le podía entender /

- No ¬¬

- Anda, tu ya tienes a Yaten y a Taiki, ¿no te bastan esos dos, aparte te quieres acaparar a los tres! – protesto por la negativa de su amiga – Aparte ¿Como champiñones atrapaste a los Kou?

- ¡Ho ps! Tengo mis trucos – respondió con orgullo.

- Ya me di cuenta O.O

- ¡No se ven adorables ahí ataditos que lindos! . (N/K: definitivo mas contenta no podría estar)

- Si en especial este bomboncito – dijo Leisa mirando a Seiya con una mirada entre seductora, picara y embobada.

Bueno no era para menos, el chico estaba atado de manos y pies pero a pesar de estar casi completamente metido en el saco lo guapo no se le quita ni con su cabello ligeramente desarreglado y esos ojos azul-medianoche en los que uno se puede perder horas y años enteros sin cansarse. (N/K: esto se nota que lo escribió Leisa jajaja) Pero la ensoñación fue interrumpida por la vos de Kitsune.

- Bueno pá que no digas que soy mala te doy a Yaten y Taiki.

- ¿Que, que? ¡¡Noo, bien sabes que soy fanática de Seiya.

- ¡Yo también lo soy! ¡Es eso o nada chamaca! – sin mas ni mas Kitsune se cruzo de brazos esperando la respuesta.

¡No, ¡O te lo robo! – amenazo la Hechizera – ¡Así, que por las buenas préstamelo!

- ¿Serias capas de robarme algo que con tanto trabajo me costo robarme? –cuestiono su amiga incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar. (N/K: ¡oigan! ¡No fue tan fácil!)

Ambas por un rato se miraron desafiantes ninguna quería ceder ante la otra por que las dos impondrían su voluntad en esa pequeña guerra de miradas ( ... ) hasta que de pronto el silencio fue roto.

- ¡Esta bien, claro que te los presto! – Kitsune ablando su mirada mientras decía esto a su loca amiga XD

- ¡Que bien! – mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mas de pronto su semblante cambio a uno serio – Por que sino... nos enemistamos ¬¬ a demás es mejor compartir total hay para rato.

- Bueno espera un momento. – diciendo esto Kitsune salió del lugar y regreso al cabo de unos minutos con otros dos sacos grandes arrastrándolos.

- ¡¡¡Haa! ¿Conque prestándome a los tres no? –cuestiono su amiga con una sonrisita en los labios.

- ¡Claro! – kitsu-chan dijo mientras pensaba "mejor se los doy ya se me acabo la comida aquí"

- Jaja se ven bien chistosos – Leisa dice mientras sus ojitos toman la forma de corazoncitos.

- Hay... hay mi cabeza – Yaten se quejaba por su dolor pero, es olímpicamente ignorado por las dos chicas que siguen metidas en su conversación.

- ¿Te gusto la sorpresita que te di? – alegre en su totalidad, definitivo no se sabe si es por la cara de su amiga o porque su capital y comida se salvaran.

- ¡Claro! Esto no se ve todos los días – dice con naturalidad mientras piensa – "quien hubiese imaginado que esta loca los tenia atados"

Después de la entretenida conversación y la grata sorpresa que recibió, Leisa como pudo se llevo a los tres hermanos Kou a su casita, ya estando allá al poco rato kitsu-chan le volvió a llamar por teléfono y esta ves intentaría "sopear" a su amiga pasa saber como los capturo porque la curiosidad la estaba matando.

(N/K: seguramente muchas querrán saber para luego tenerlos en casa jaja)

- Pero aun no me dices como los atrapaste, aparte mira nada mas como los tenias – volteo a ver a los chicos que estaban entretenidos en distintas partes de la sala – lo bueno es que yo los trato mejor.

- Bueno pues mira... – se escucho del otro lado de la línea y se observaba en la pequeña pantalla a Kitsu-chan – que tuve que escoger el mazo mas blandito que encontré para que no les doliera, – mostrando el susodicho mazo (aprox. de 50cm de largo cubierto con una esponja)— bueno de hecho lo use para Yaten, como es el mas bajito hago menos fuerza.

- jajajaja si, es el enano del grupo y se supone que es el mayor ¿o no? – coloca un dedo en su barbilla mostrando una expresión de estar pensando y analizando – Aunque nunca lo especifican en la serie.

- Pues quien sabe, yo pienso que es como el menor de los tres, a demás no se quejo cuando despertó del golpe. – Kitsu-chan rió un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Segura que no?—dijo Leisa sospechando de su amiga (¬¬)

- Lo que pasa es que le tuve que tapar la boca. – respondió con su usual naturalidad.

- Pobre... con razón me pidió un vaso con agua y unas aspirinas, te pasaste – volteo a ver al susodicho y regreso la mirada al aparato.

- ¡Aspirinas necesitaba yo!—Kitsu-chan se quejo al instante con mucha seriedad – ¡¡Mira que antes no dejaba de quejarse por todo y gritar! ( N/k: es que Yaten esta muy acostumbrado a muchas comodidades y yo no tengo para eso ù.ú)

- La mejor forma de atraparlo es prometerle un muy buen rato de tranquilidad, alejado de tantas locas fan's que tiene todo el día persiguiéndolo, (N/K/L: como nosotras jijiji) yo lo tengo allí sentadito bien tranquilo... y no esta ni amarrado.

Terminando de decir esto volvió a voltear a ver a Yaten quien se encuentra sentadito en un sillón viendo alguna revista y con un vaso de agua lleno a la mitad a un costado.

- Es que no callo en la trampa anterior... – Dijo Kitsu-chan recordando el momento y su plan.

**Flash back**

Se ve a Yaten caminando por la calle tranquilo e ignorando a cuanta fan latosa se le queda viendo y babea por su presencia ve una tienda y decide entrar en ella, a los pocos minutos se le acerca una chica diciendo:

FELICIDADES JOVEN ES USTED EL CLINTE NUEMRO 100 Y A GANODO TRES BOLETOS A LAS ISLAS DE HAWAI

Yaten se le queda viendo con una expresión desconcertada en su cara y en su mente dice "¿Que?"

- Ahora si seria tan amable de acompañarme por aquí le daré su premio. – la chica con la mano hace un ademán para que el la siguiera, pero...

Yaten seguía con su expresión y pensó "¿y esta que se cree?" y después dijo – No gracias mejor me voy.

_- "Maldición, pasare al plan B"—_murmuro Kitsu-chan en voz muy baja. Sin darle tiempo al chico a reaccionar o hacer algo mas, acto seguido Yaten cae desmayado y Kisu-chan tiene un mazo en las manos.

**Fin de flash back**

- No tuve otra opción n.ñU – termina de decirle a su amiga como atrapo a Yaten.

- ¿A Taiki que le hiciste? – pregunta tratando de contener una leve risita por lo dicho hace unos segundos y temiendo el siguiente relato de su amiga.

- A pues como es muy alto tuve que atraparlo con una soga, — sonríe a su propio relato— ¿has visto como atrapan a los animales de corral? –Leisa afirmo con la cabeza— Pues así.

**Otro flash back **(N/K: me encantan los flash back! xD)

Taiki estaba caminando rumbo a la biblioteca cuando de pronto se escucho algo que lo tomo por sorpresa.

- ¡Hajua!—un tremendo grito vaquero proveniente de una chica vestida con botas, pantalones, chaleco y sombrero vaquero con soga en mano; frente a tal visión Taiki no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar o hacer algún movimiento en pocos segundos ya estaba atado de pies a cabeza y con ojitos en forma de remolino

Fin de flash back 

- ¡Estas loca! Pobrecito... ¿pero y Seiya? —pregunto con voz temerosa, pues las locuras de su amiga si que eran para pensarlas— ¿Con alguna trampa de conejo?

- Nop.. a Seiya tuve que mentirle —dijo poniendo una carita triste ú.ù

- ¿Como? –cuestiono su amiga incrédula, ¿cual habrá sido la tremenda mentirota para que esta estrella fugaz cayera redondita en la trampa?

- Bueno es que puse ofertas de 2x1 de hamburguesas y que los clientes serian atendidos por la dueña de la luna, —abrió sus ojitos y continuo— lo que el no sabia es que "luna" se llama el restaurante y pues la dueña es una prima, él quedo atrapado en una habitación.

- Hmm, pues entonces esta algo resentido contigo – Leisa pensó y encontró con ese comentario la razón del porque el humor que tenia Seiya.

- La verdad es que si esta un poco molesto... –dijo Kistu-chan con un deje de tristeza y al momento cambio a uno alegre— pero al rato se le quita.

- Aja... si tú lo dices (sarcasmo? õ.o) aun que bueno si atrapas esta ves a Sere-chan y se la pones enfrente, ¡claro que se le quita el coraje!—menciono su amiga después de pensar unos segundos.

- Jajaj la verdad es que estoy planeando una forma de hallar a Serena, —risa maquiavélica—Mujajaja, ¿pero mm como le hago?

- Pues las zanahorias no te servirán.. hmm, ¿diamantes?... ¡ya sé, chocolates!

- ¿Crees que funcionen los chocolates? –cuestiono Kitsu un poco dudosa de la idea de su amiga (N/L: "como si sus propias ideas no fueran locas")

- Quizás... o pon propagada de comida gratis con eso seguro la pescas xD

- Voy a intentarlo por cierto, ¿cómo esta Taiki y Seiya?

- En estos momentos Taiki esta inspeccionando todo mi librero... viendo haber que tengo de bueno pero yo le advertí qué me gusta leer fantasía... y Seiya esta comiendo la séptima hamburguesa hawaiana, a él me costo trabajo mantenerlo tranquilo, aparte de que no es nada barato – viendo su monedero y sale una mosquita se estaba quedando sin capital (T.T) – pero bueno quien me manda a consentirlo.

- Bueno te dejo, que pronto vendrá Ami.

- ¿¿Ami? ¿A que? – de nueva cuenta las sospechas venían a la mente de Leisa algo entre manos traía su querida amiga y no seria nada bueno otra ves.

- A pues, es que también la voy a raptar y le dije que viniera para que me ayude con algunos programas de computadoras jajajaja y pues después de capturarla pondré la propaganda! Muajajaja! (N/L "definitivo tiene complejo de capturar personajes")

(N/K: ¿que puedo decir? ¡Soy una fanática!)


	2. Al Dia Siguiente

**UN MOMENTO DE LOCURA!**

**(Los personajes de Sailor Moon por desgracia no nos pertenecen T.T)**

**Este Fic. Fue creado por dos locas fanáticas que sufren alucinaciones por el interminable insomnio, aquí todo puede pasar!**

**(N/L: notas de la escritora Hechizera Leisa)**

**(N/K: notas de la escritora Kitsune Saki)**

**"Al Día Siguiente**"

De nueva cuenta vemos a Leisa pegada al teléfono para saber que nuevas noticias le tiene su amiga y ver como le fue en su "pesca" como pensaba ella le quedaba muy bien el nombrecito. (N/k: si que nos gusta comadrear jaja)

- ¿Bueno?

- ¡Leisa¡Adivina que! – se veía a una feliz e hiperactiva Kitsu-chan con el brillo reluciente en sus ojitos color gris-plateado.

- ¿Que cosa? –cuestiono esta al ver que la súper-alegría de su amiga oji-gris mostraba.

- Pues ya tengo a Ami que esta haciendo mi tarea jajaja y Lita hace la cena –dice con esa ya típica alegría característica suya– xD pero no sé ¡donde carambas esta Serena! Por cierto ¿cómo están las tres lindas estrellitas?

- Bueno por el momento Taiki esta ocupado —viéndolo discretamente de reojo— creó que encontró algo interesante dentro de mi loca colección...

- Jaja, seguro encontró tu diario.—mirada maldosa y traviesa. (N/k: aprovecha Taiki! Aprovecha!)

- Jajaja... mi diario lo tengo en clave...—dice con picardía y continua— esta escrito a puro garabujo... y solo yo se como descifrarlo (N/k: como nuestras cabezas jaja) —guiña el ojo.

- Jajaja, recuerda que Taiki aprende rápido —en su voz se escucha un tono medio preocupado pero no tanto.

- Sep lo se... pero ni siquiera mi má puede leerlo y mira que lo a visto varias veces, mis garabujos están en clave... —dice tranquila y quitada de la pena sin ninguna preocupación— y la hoja principal donde estuve diseñando las letras y figuras la quemé hace años... (N/K: segurito es pirómana ¬¬) así que dudo mucho que el entienda mi diario...

- Hmm bueno, si tú lo dices u.u —no esta muy convencida.

- Aparte no tiene nada interesante, solo mis desliz y desbarajustes... —comenta parte del contenido— y alguno que otro sueño loco y fantasioso (N/K/L: como esto xD) o extrañas pesadillas que bien que recuerdo... —poniendo una cara asustada y un escalofrió recorre toda su espina dorsal— así que no es nada interesante para leer u.u

- Jaja bueno, n.ñU —responde con algo de intriga y miedo por el comentario de las pesadillas— aun así deberías estar atenta, uno nunca sabe y Yaten?

- A pues Yaten se fue a ver caricaturas – contesto como suma naturalidad y tranquilidad.

- ¡Yaten ve caricaturas! – el asombro de Kitsu-chan no podría ser mayor, no es para menos ¿quien creería que el amargado, cerrado y gruñón Yaten le gustan las caricaturas?

- ¡Aun que no lo creas! –respondió— TrinityBlood, DragonBall, Vampire Princess Miyu, Magic Knight Rayearth, Escaflowne y otras mas... la colección es grande u.u

- Jajaja y bueno aparte ¡pude conseguir que viniera Haruka! Aun que le dije que le daría una moto si venia... – voltea ha ver a su amiga en la pantalla – por cierto no tendrás una moto que me regales?

- Hmm, pues más fácil la hubieses retado a unas careritas —dice reflexionando en lo que más le gusta a esa corredora— mira que le encantan

- Pues si pero, soy muy mala corriendo –baja su rostro con resignación a su condición física. (N/K: si soy muy mala Y.Y)

- Pues lo único que tengo es una moto pero de juguete.

- ¡Ah! No importa, una moto es una moto, nunca especifique tamaño jajaja—a Kitsu-chan se le dibujo un rostro de diablilla por su comentario. Y continuo preguntando.

- ¿Oye Lei-chan, no has visto alguna chica de coletas largas, aun no puedo encontrar a Serena T.T

- Que mala suerte tienes, se va a enojar contigo Seiya, oye definitivamente ¡él es un glotón! Ya se acabo las 10 hamburguesas –voltea a ver la cocina– y con "lo baratas" que son. – obviamente su tono era sarcástico.

- ¿No seria mejor que lo tranquilizaras poniéndole unos capítulos de Sailor Moon, donde Serena y Daríen se caen mal? –cuestiono curiosa.

- ¿Te refieres a uno de los primeros?—respondió al momento Lei y medito al segundo— hmm no, siempre sale el enmascarado y Serena con los ojitos con corazones mejor no, se puede sentir mal.

- Pero... estoy preocupada... Serena no ha caído en mi trampa – en su cara se dibujan cascadas de lagrimas al mas puro estilo anime— (T.T) ¡debo encontrarla aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!

De pronto se escucha un ruido ligero pero puede percatarse que es el crujir de algunos huesos. Como Lei-chan esta viendo a través de la pantalla del aparato le dice a su amiga en un tono sarcástico y divertido.

- Pues parece que, si será lo ultimo que hagas por que creo que con Haruka detrás de ti...—acto seguido señala la espalda de Kistu-chan quien voltea con una gotita en la nuca.

- ¡Hups! – pensando "ya me metí en problemas ¿qué hago ahora?"

Haruka había escuchado que la moto que le prometieron no seria una real sino un juguete y eso la molesto a tal grado.

- ¡Corre Kitsune que Haruka se ve muy agresiva con esa espada, corre! – grito su amiga desde el otro lado conteniendo la risa por la escena tan divertida.

- ¡KKKIIIAAAAA! – Kistu-chan grito y por reflejo agacho la cabeza mientras la espada pasa rozando su pelo por unos pocos milímetros.

- ¡Huy¡Si no me agacho me pasa lo del perico! – el miedo se le veía en los ojos.

- Te dije esta enojada¡busca a Michiru que es la única que la calma! Aparte de Serena¡Pero córrele! – a estas alturas apenas podía contener la risa y su voz ya se mostraba divertida.

-¡Si tienes razón! – voltea a ver a su amiga y después a Haruka— ¡MICHI SALVAME¡KKKIIAAAA! T.T o no¡Creo que Michi está en algún concierto, Estoy frita, o mas bien ¡ESTOY REBANADA HAAA!

Acto seguido se ve a Kistu-chan corriendo de un lado al otro por toda la casa gritando y agachándose a cada mandoble que Haruka da para rebanarla por tremenda mentirilla de Kitsu. Mientras tanto Leisa ya no aguanto contener la risa.

- Jajajaja pobrecita te compadezco jajajajaja –voltea a ver su sala y continua— al menos no tienes a tres enojositos contigo allá... que fueron capturados, y te estoy ayudando con ellos haciendo labor de convencimiento para que te perdonen el que los atraparas así... (N/L ¿sarcasmo o burla¿Tu que crees que sea Kitsu? N/k: te estas burlando! Waaa! ToT)

Después de decir esto se recarga cómodamente en su asiento con total tranquilidad (N/k: Waaa! ToT no es justo ella se sienta y yo corriendo por mi vida)sigue viendo como su amiga de locuras y travesuras sigue corriendo tratando de salvar su pellejo (N/k: es lo que acabo de decir ¬¬) y una Haruka echando humo por las orejas muy enojada detrás de ella con espada en mano diciéndole "deja que te alcance y ya veras"

- ¡KKIIAAA!

- ¡Corre, corre! – ni la burla le perdona. Kitsune sale de la casa aun siendo perseguida y en el camino busca a Serena, pero...

- ¡SERENA¡SERENA DONDE ESTAS¡AYUDAME! —voltea y lo que ve no le gusta para nada e imprime mas fuerza a sus pobres piernas—¡Oh no¡Haruka ya esta por alcanzarme¡Haa¿Pero que es lo que veo... acaso .. acaso es Darien? – no pudo seguirse cuestionando porque en eso casi es alcanzada por completo— Pero...

¡AHH, NO HARUKA ESPERA, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO, AAHH!

Sus piecitos le dieron toda la fuerza que más pudieron y milagrosamente logro regresar a su casa y se encierra en el cuarto para estar frente al "telefono-pantalla" que había dejado aun conectado. Y ve a su amiga que aun sigue muriéndose de la risa y al verla tranquilamente le dice.

- ¡Te salvaste!

- ¡Si! Estoy a salvo – voltea su vista en dirección a la puerta— por ahora... aun que no creo que por mucho tiempo. – en eso se escuchan fuertes golpes en la puerta y los gritos de Haruka reclamando su presa.

- La puerta no durara mucho ¿AHORA QUIEN PODRA AYUDARME!

- Jaja pues no creo que sea el chapulín colorado – mas burla, sarcasmo e ironía en su voz no podría haber. (N/K¡que gacha¡Ni siquiera me mando refuerzos!)

- ¡Malvada! Te ríes de mi desgracia —voltea a la pantalla y ve a su amiga con ojos de pistola reclamándole— ¬¬ si no fuera por que rapte a los Kou, no estarían ahora en tu casa.

- No... no soy mala, solo le veo el lado bueno de las cosas. – responde divertida y tranquila— después Haruka quedará cansada y a mi no me pasara nada... ñ.n

- ¿A ti no te pasara nada? – responde con sarcasmo en la voz— ¡ja! le voy a decir que fuiste mi compinche y veremos sino te pasa nada ¬¬

- Que venga a buscarme si puede... – responde con orgullo y superioridad— muahahaha, tengo algunos vampiritos que le ajustaran las cuentas, aparte soy Hechizera... ¡juas! hmm déjame ver si en mis menjurjes hay algo qué le baje el enojo, o sea la hacemos ver estrellitas – diciendo esto pone una cara maldosa.

- Si por favor por que esta a punto de tirar mi puerta. – dice esto colocando sus manitas en posición de suplica con sus ojitos en cascadas de lagrimas. TT

- Ok... le hago burbujearía desde acá...—una sonrisa se forma en sus labios y al instante cambia su semblante a uno serio— aunque no me gusta mucho usar esos métodos u.u

- ¡Por fis! necesito un poco mas de tiempo para encontrar a Serenita o no quedara nada de mi mas que el recuerdo T.T (N/K: y no me ayuda hasta que le suplico ¬¬ mendiga... N/L: Oye, no es mi culpa que le mintieras así a Haruka, además te ves graciosa corriendo)

- Vale, vale... –ante tal suplica no le queda mas remedio que acceder a la suplica y exactamente en ese mismo momento la puerta cedió a los golpes de la peli-arena.

- ¡WWWAAAAAHHH! – si alguien pensó que no podría tener mas terror en sus ojos gris-plateados estaba equivocado.

-"¡Haruka! Dale chanse a Kitsun…" –al ver que eso no funciono opta por _plan B _(N/k¿ese era el plan! Entonces prepararé mi testamente ú.ù)– "O no te presento a varias chicas que están como quieren para que puedas pasar un muy grato rato...! y sino sedes le digo a Michi los deslices que tuviste por ahí ¡hace una semana¡tengo las pic!"

Acto seguido Haruka para en seco la espada a escasos centímetros del cuello de Kitsu-chan por las palabras escuchadas y se va refunfuñando mil y una frases. (N/L: no te quejes, funciono la táctica.)

- Creó que con eso se aplaca un rato. –dice Lei-chan mas calmada temiendo que no funcionara.

- Huy y se puso como jitomate –volviendo a su estado alegre de siempre— JAJAJAJAJA

- Lo bueno de tener los medios para aplacarlos. –contagiándose de nueva cuenta con la alegría de su amiga— muahahahaha

- ¿Como supiste eso de Haruka, hee? – voltea a verla con curiosidad.

- Por qué se fue de parranda con Ranma...—responde de lo mas aburrida— y con otras chikas de otros animes que se llevan bien conmigo, de Ranma lo se por qué mi "bro" es cuate de él, cada uno tiene sus secretitos. –termina la frase guiñando el ojo.

-¡Guau! Al parecer ambas tenemos nuestros truquitos.—la sorpresa y admiración se escuchaban en su voz, pero su amiga continuo con la explicación.

- Y Michiru, digamos que también tiene lo suyo, Setsuna ni se diga esa secretamente le ayuda a Darien a pintar cuernos.

- Haa... por cierto –su tono cambia a uno de molestia por el nombre— me encontré con el idiota de Darien cuándo estaba corriendo por mi vida y pues al parecer lo que vi ahora tiene sentido ya que me acabas de decir es cierto –muestra una cara de tristeza— lastima que no tenia cámara uù

- Vale...deja mando a "Akuma" para que espié a Darien. –tratando de darle ánimos.

- Así Serena lo deja. El triunfo se escucha en la voz de Kitsu.

- Pero si lo deja se va a quedar con seiya...—contra-ataca Lei-chan no muy convencida— y nosotras ya no lo tendremos.

- Tal vez... mejor verlo feliz y contento.—dice esperanzada— a que este deprimido.

- Bueno eso si además¡se ve tan lindo con esa sonrisa!

En eso alguien toca violentamente lo que queda de la puerta destrozada.

(N/L: quien sera la persona que toca tan violenta la puerta, se salvara Kitsu-chan de tantos problemas, la verdad ni yo lo se u.u)


	3. ¿Galletas?

**UN MOMENTO DE LOCURA!**

**(Los personajes de Sailor Moon por desgracia no nos pertenecen T.T)**

**Este Fic. Fue creado por dos locas fanáticas que sufren alucinaciones por el interminable insomnio, aquí todo puede pasar!**

**(N/L: notas de la escritora Hechizera Leisa)**

**(N/K: notas de la escritora Kitsune Saki)**

**"Galletas"**

¡OH, NO¡HARUKA A REGRESADO¡VIENE POR MI¡WWAAAA! T.T – se abre la puerta y... (N/K¡ya con esto segurito ya voy para el tercer infarto!)

- QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE DE... ¿Serena? – de ojos espantados cambian a sorprendidos y después a alegres— õ.O ¡SERENA¡OH MI SALVACIÓN!

- Te dije que con eso de la comida la pescas,--Lei le recuerda y después pone cara de fastidio— es como seiya ¬¬ solo que él es con hamburguesas xD

- Ejem... Leisa –apuntando hacia atrás de Leisa, se encuentra Seiya con cara de "¿que fue lo que dijiste de mi?"

- ¡Hups! Creo que me escucho,--voltea a verlo con una gota en su nuca— bueno la verdad no peca, pero incomoda, jajaja ¡HELP!

- Jajaja –ahora es el turno de Kitsune para divertirse del embrollo de su amiga— _"¿debería ayudarle? hmm supongo que si, después de todo me salvo de Haruka"_ No te enojes Seiya, además todo esto lo hicimos para que estes nuevamente a lado de tu bombón –pensando_—"huy si claro como no, aunque la verdad el bombón es él, jajaja"_ al rato va Serena para allá.

- ¿Sera? –responde algo colorada Leisa— Bueno de todos modos ya se calmo, se fue con Yaten a jugar Mario-car, parecen niños. u.ú —terminando de decir testo escucha la desesperación de su amiga.

- Ahora esta Serena casi tragándose mi refrigerador¡No¡Serena no¡Mis galletas no!— en su voz se escucha la angustia— ¡QUE ALGUIEN SALVE MIS GALLETAS! T.T (N/K¡cuarto infarto!)

- ¡Ufas! Si serena se viene se acabara las galletas que hice de avena u. pensativa— aparte recién termine de hacer pastisetas... (las se hacer) y salen caritas.—Pero es ignorada por Kitsune que aun ve como Serena come su tesoro.

- ¡Eran mis favoritas y de chocolate! Lo bueno es que Haruka ya la esta comenzando a controlar...—poniendo cara de alivio, pero...

- Nop... me equivoque ahora son las dos las que comen –vuelve a llorar— T.T mejor voy a buscar a Michi,-- dice con resignación— quien sabe tal vez la necesite después, pero eso ya será mañana, por ahora voy a descansar tantito –suspira— pero bueno¿ahora que los Kou's están en tu casa estas muy contenta verdad¿Que piensas hace con ellos? –cuestiono.

- Entretenerlos un buen rato, –suspira— lo malo es que tienen ¡pila para rato! S me las voy a tener que ingeniar.

- jajaja, pues bueno te mando a Haruka –voltea a verla— esta me da miedo. (N/K¿como no me va a dar miedo¡CASI ME MATA! N/L: pero el resultado es que no lo hizo, así que no te quejes)

- ¡No! —al segundo protesto— ¡Se pelea y me destroza la casa!

- Pues te mando a Sere entonces para que este con Seiya y se tranquilice un rato. (N/L como si eso fuera tan fácil)

- Haber si no hacen tremendo desastre – dice con resignación y temor— lo digo por Haruka que no creo que quiera ver a Serena con Seiya.

- Nomas mantenlos vigilados, por que mira que ese Seiya es a veces medio picaron.—sonríe recordado la personalidad del mencionado.

- ¿Medio? – respuesta con sarcasmo.

- Bueno nomás vigílalos, jajaja cualquier movimiento sospechoso me avisas

Kitsune se las ingenio para que Serena y Haruka fueran amordazadas, atadas y empaquetadas y en pocos minutos ya se encontraban en casa de Leisa xD (N/K ¡que rápido es el correo!)

- Bueno... creó que Haru-chan se acoplo en el juego de carreras –voltea a ver a los chicos— se están retando, aunque Yaten le dijo aguafiestas por qué no quería jugar muy bien, en fin están entretenidos.

- ¿Y Taiki?—pregunta ignorada ya que Leisa pone cara de pánico.

- ¡Uh, oh...¡¡Hey Sere deja eso..¡¡NO¡¡Mis pastisetas¡¡No te las tragues, oye no manches Sere... son difíciles de hacer¡¡¡NOO! —en cada frase la desesperación, angustia, pánico y el mas puro terror se escucha y esto a Kitsu-chan la desconcierta.

- ¿Leisa? —cuestiona con cara de "¿que sucede?"

- ¡Deja corro sino se las termina! —de lo rápido que hablo apenas se entendió.

- jaja pero Seiya se va a enojar contigo si la haces llora.—reclama Kitsu y a lo lejos se escucha un grito.

- ¡Me vale¡¡Con mis galletas! –la voz de Lei-chan se escucha con potencia y determinación.

- ¡Huy que relajo! se te acaba de armar.-Kitsu-chan dice esto muy divertida porque ahora la de los problemas es su amiga _"esto de invertir papeles es gracioso"_

- Ya se las quite...—Lei-chan regresa a la pantalla ligeramente mas tranquila.— le di las de avena y parece que le gustaron mas, tengo mas de avena que las otras—pone una cara triste y después grita— ¡Se comió la mitad! (N/K: ahora sabe como me sentí por mis galletitas)

- Jaja¿en menos de media hora?—con voz obviamente divertida— Valla, valla y Seiya aun comiendo y seguramente coqueteando

- Traga que da miedo, barrilito sin fondo,--contesta con cierto enojo y coraje en su voz— no, él lleno su pancita antes —suaviza la voz— y si probo algunas de las dos galletas, igual Yaten y Tai-kun... en si cada uno de ellos tiene su tazón con galletas,

¡pero serena se trago muchas! —volviendo a lloriquear por la perdida masiva de galletas.

- Huy mejor luego te mando a Lita para que te ayude en la cocina. —recomendó Kitsu-chan.

- Si, la voy necesitar y mucho u.ù (N/L porque a mi me toca lidiar con esa golosa! Kitsu, HELP ME PLZ! N/K: no ¬¬ arréglatelas ahora tu sola. N/L: decorosa, snif)

- Jajaja¿y Haruka? —la curiosidad esta a mil por hora en esta niña.

- Esa se puso a jugar de entrada, pero creó se acaba de asomar a la cocina... adiós a las ultimas hamburguesas T.T —pensando— _"no soy millonaria para mantener a tantos, una cosa es ser Hechizera y otra muy diferente ser millonaria, que alguien me ayude"_

- ¿Y Taiki, que hace aparte de comer galletas de avena?

- Tai-kun sigue leyendo y puso música... new age para variar... lol deje el CD de mp3 puesto. —trata de disimular sus pensamientos.

- ¿Oye a Taiki no le gustaría un poco de compañía? —la pregunta llama la atención de su amiga— Quizás a Ami le gustaría acompañarlo en la lectura.

- ¿Crees que se la pasen leyendo? —cuestiono como siempre incrédula— no creó mas bien estarán debatiendo de todos los temas.

- Jajaja, pero así estará mas entretenido. —contra-ataco la niña (¿algo traerás entre manos Kitsu? N/K¡jajaja!)

- Bueno, solo faltaría Rei y Mina —cierra los ojos— pero si aparece, Yaten va a empezar a joder —se lamenta y da un largo suspiro— bueno con Haruka aquí pues ya que... hmm, creo que peor no se puede poner.

- Jajajaja —por dios que esta ríe que da miedo— no te preocupes Mina por el momento se fue con Rei a quien sabe donde, salieron y no regresaran en algunos días...—cambia su expresión a una muy seria— ¿por que crees que aun no las he atrapado?

- ¿Y Michi, aun no aparece? —alguien mas es curiosa.

- Nop, pero le deje un mensaje diciéndole donde esta Haruka. —respuesta inmediata.

☼_**æÆæÆæÆ æÆæÆæÆ æÆæÆæÆ æÆæÆæÆæ☼**_

¿Dos chicas secuestran a los hermanos Kou y las Sailors?

¿Algún día Serena dejara de comer que da miedo?

¿Haruka no se peleara con Seiya por las hamburguesas?

¿Alguien ganara la copa de oro en Mario-car?

¿Michiru escuchará el mensaje?

¿que pasara con Ami y Taiki?

¿La casa quedará intacta sin ningún destrozo? N/L(espero que sí, sino mi madre me cuelga T.T)

¿Akuma tomara las fotos del delito de Darien y Setsuna? (N/K¡muajajaja¡Si¡Fotos¡Fotos¡Fotos!)

¿Kitsune volverá a tener sus galletas de chocolate?

¿La perdonaran los Kou por el porrazo de Yaten, el alazado de Taiki y el engaño a Seiya? (N/K¡PERDON CHICOS¡PERDON! Pero fue por su bien... al menos eso creo jaja)

Kistune¡Todo esto y mas¡Quizás aparezca en el próximo momento de locura!

Leisa: Sintonízalo en la misma pagina a la misma hora aquí por el mundo de fanfics

- Al fondo podemos ver a todos los chicos en distintas actividades,Serena peleando por las galletas con Seiya, Taiki entretenido con los garabujos pensando si es algun tipo de mensaje fuera de este mundoy Haruka y Yaten Gritando porquien de los dos desempata en Mario-car-

☼_**æÆæÆæÆ æÆæÆæÆ æÆæÆæÆ æÆæÆæÆæ☼**_

**Nota importante: ninguna galleta fue dañada (gravemente) en ninguna de estas escenas ya que están bajo la protección de la F.P.S.C (Fundación de Protección a los Sabores y Colores) **

¿Fin?


	4. Kitsune se muda de casa

**UN MOMENTO DE LOCURA!**

**(Los personajes de Sailor Moon por desgracia no nos pertenecen T.T)**

**Este Fic. Fue creado por dos locas fanáticas que sufren alucinaciones por el interminable insomnio, aquí todo puede pasar!**

_- Leisa tenemos que prepararnos para hoy en la noche..._

_- ¿Que vamos a hacer Kitsu-chan? _

_- Lo mismo que hacemos estas ultimas noches...—mirada misteriosa._

_- ¿Tratar de dormir? —pregunta esperanzada. O.o?_

_- ¡No¡Tratar de capturar a las otras Sailor's! xD_

_- Dejen de ver tanto a Pinky y Cerebro —contesta Seiya desde atrás._

_- Estas dos si que están locas —Yaten dice y afirma con la cabeza— pero es mejor no llevarles la contraria, total no nos tratan tan mal u.ù_

_- Al menos no Leisa... de Kitsune ni hablemos —continua Taiki_

_Kitsune los ve con cara de "a la otra los cuelgo..."_

**N/L:** notas de la escritora Hechizera Leisa

**N/K:** notas de la escritora Kitsune Saki

**_æÆæÆæÆæÆæ_**

**Capitulo Cuatro:  
Kitsune se muda de casa?**

Se encontraban nuevamente estas dos locas platicando amenamente sobre diversos temas, los sucesos del día, el clima, películas, otros fics y... ¿mascotas?

- Te presto a Kumey es un dragón!

- No... me da miedito los dragones

- Es domesticado y sobre todo es vegetariano, Akuma y Kumey son frutivoros. —Leisa explica la naturaleza de sus mascotas.

- Aahh, menos mal. —Kitsu-chan silva y una gotita cae por su nuca.

- Aunque Makai no, ese si es carnívoro, pero tengo bien domesticados a mis dragones. (N/L: Algún dragón tenia que ser carnívoro para poder desaparecer a mis vecinos molestos no creen) pero a Makai no le gusta la carne humana... solo la bovina y la ovípara... (N/L: solo que los vecinos no lo saben y por eso se las andan con cuidado) pero bueno¿que onda Kitsu-chan, ahora en que locuras andas para tu pesca?

- Ah pues andan algo vacías u.ú, con eso de que Michi anda de un lado al otro me cuesta trabajo dar con ella —mira amenazante a su amiga— ¿alguna idea?

- Oye... la desastrosa y de las locuras eres tu no yo...—se defiende la maga— aunque eso de juntarme con Seiya me esta haciendo efecto, pero es un amor no lo puedo evitar, BUAA!

- JAJAJAJAJA

- Te burlas de mi desgracia... —lloriquea mas que Serena— mi reputación se ira al suelo u.ù (N/K¿Reputación¿Cual?)

- Hmm bueno, a Mina me la encontré en los videojuegos y nos echamos una retita en el juego de S.Venus jajaja¿sabes lo que eso significa?

- Si, seguro se le fueron los humos de grandeza y te dijo que nadie le gana en eso y zaz... ¿le ganaste o hiciste trampa? Mira que esa no cae con comida pero es mas fácil con chicos guapos creo, pero no le digas ¡que esta atrapado Yatensito! o la que sufrirá con sus gritos ¡soy yo! (T.T) –piensa _"wow, hoy si se me soltó la lengua, por Dios"_

- Pues si... y no —cierra sus ojitos con un tono triste en la voz—acertaste en que no dejaba de ganarme, (T.T) mendiga baga se las vive en juegos, por tratar de ganarle me gaste mi dinerito (T.T) pero después de unas inevitables y horrendas derrotas (Y.Y) la invite a ¡hacer una pachanga! con objetivos de traer chicos lindos.

- Que raro en ti...—pensando _"porque ya no se me hace extraño en ella"_

- Jejeje n.ñU y pues hace rato fui por la linda peque de Hotaru.

- ¿Ah, si? —a Lei se le iluminan los ojitos como estrellas— y que onda con ella...

- Como casi todos están raptados pues no había quien la recoja en la escuela jajaja y pues le dije que me habían mandado por ella.

(N/K¡Peques! Si un extraño se acerca y les dice esa mentira DIGAN ¡NO¡ojo, mucho ojo! O.o N/L: Buen mensaje ya que hay personas bien locas como tu por ahí sueltas)

- ¿o.O? Bueh, mas te vale no hacerle daño por qué mira que es mi favorita... —voz amenazante y muy seria— y te cuelgo si la lastimas, aparte de que Harukita termina el trabajo que el otro día no pudo... (N/L: En esta si que no te salvo)

- Yo no le voy hacer daño, mira que es una peque bien portadita... —contra-ataca— además sufre mucho en tu fic. ¬¬

- No, No yo no la hice sufrir, además tu que sabes... no puedo revelar secretos de estado, al menos no aun... —suspira— y por lo menos yo si la hago aparecer, pero tu no la tomabas en cuenta.

- Oye pero a cual... ¿cual trabajito te refieres? Uñ.ñ —¿olvidadiza o se hace la desentendida?

- ¿Como que cual? —la mira duro y después grita— ¡Haruka¿Quieres terminar lo del otro día con Kitsu-chan? —al fondo se escucha un tornadero de huesos.

- Si esta ves no me sales con lo de las pic, dalo por hecho...

- ¡kia¡No, no espérate tantito a Hotaru no le pasara nada! Uu.u

- Muahahaha¿no, que no, querida amiga?—con burla y malicia en su voz.

- Malvada.—las lagrimas al estilo anime. Y.Y

- No soy mala, solo saco ventaja de las situaciones ya te lo dije anteriormente. —dice mientras piensa— _"afortunadamente para mi aun no tiene de donde agarrarme sino estaría frita" _Kitsune piensa también _"ya te agarraré Leisa... no mas espera y veras"_

- ... Kitsu, deja de poner esa carita y sigue contando... ¿como capturaras a las demás? Por qué haber —recapitulando las pescas— en tu casa esta Lita, Ami, Mina y ahora Hotaru te faltan aparte de Michiru, Setsu y no creo que te sea fácil con esa mujer adulta, ella usa las puertas, es una ventajosa, por eso es difícil pescarla en sus movidas.

- Ah, pues con Setsuna tenia pensado... —en eso es interrumpida ya que alguien entra a la habitación.

- ¡Kitsune¡Aun no terminas con los problemas de gramática! y te faltan otras cinco hojas de tu investigación de biología, aparte necesitas corregir mas tu ortografía.—habla Ami con voz autoritaria y un poco molesta con una regla en la mano golpeando la palma de la otra.

- ¡No, Ami¡No, déjame descansar tantito! (T.T) Waaahh! —al instante se queja de las tareas— se supone que te había capturado para que hicieras mi tarea y ahora ¡me obligas ha hacer extras¡Waaahh!

- ¿Tu también tienes ese problemita?—Leisa la ve desde su pantalla y empieza a reír un poco— jajajaja ya me lo esperaba... —al fondo Taiki levanta ligeramente la mirada y dice— Leisa no hagas evasivas y ven a terminar tu tarea de historia.

- Ves a lo que me refiero... —recalca lo dicho volteando a ver a Taiki y después la pantalla con lagrimas en ojos— ¡buaaa! con lo que detesto historia, nos ponen a estudiar (snif) las consecuencias de tener a un geniecito en casa.

Al fondo en la sala Yaten y Seiya se empiezan a matar de risa, escucharon el comentario y Taiki pone una cara muy seria, no le agrado el tono usado por la chica.

- Si, pero por lo menos a ti nada mas te pusieron historia y a mi, me obligaron a problemas de mate, idiomas y otras cosas que me es imposible pronunciar de medicina. —quejándose como siempre del estudio.

- ¡Ahh... eso crees tu!—contra-ataca la maga de nuevo— me las tuve que ingeniar para que Taiki no me diera guerra con Física-cuántica o química, matemáticas no me son tan difíciles teniéndolo de maestro, pero me mareo con lo otro asi que lo rete —una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios— si logra descifrar esos garabujos, estudio lo demás sin quejarme, pero si él no lo logra tendrá que moderarse.

- Jajaja buena forma de esquivar eso. —responde divertida.

- Y pues acepto el reto por qué Seiya y Yaten lo animaron, según ellos dicen que él es buenísimo para descifrar así que pues, ya ves, por un momento temí que no aceptara el reto y me saliera con algo mas astuto. —dice esto ultimo con un poco de temor en su voz.

- Jejeje, oye y ¿que esta pasando con Haruka?

- ¡Ya esta lista la cena! —se escucha desde lejos una voz— ¡Oh¡Que bien! Lita es la única que no a desobedecido mis ordenes. —en la cocina se encuentra una Lita encadenada— ¡que rico!

- Hmm, suertudota tu tienes quien cocine yo no (u.u) lo bueno es que de eso se encarga ahora Yaten —voltea en dirección al mencionado y con voz casual pregunta— lindo Yaten¿hoy que nos toca pedir de menú?

- Comida china y quizás algún okonomiyaki —a lo lejos se escucha la voz de Yaten respondiendo.

- Ya lo escuchaste él paga... —regresa su vista a la pantalla— no me preguntes como lo convencí. —mirando en dirección a la ventana afuera esta su dragón Makai bostezando por el aburrimiento, regresa su vista a la pantalla y continua.

- Si aunque no lo creas y pongas esa carita, parece que no es tan gruñón como se ve, es un amor de niño si lo agarras por las buenas —dice esto con una mirada tierna y después cambia a una malvada— si no se porta bien lo amenazo con Makai. (N/L: Ahora saben porque no necesito tener a los Kou amarrados)

- Jeje, pues yo te propuse llevártela para que te ayude con los tragaldabas. —Kitsu-chan dice con cierto nerviosismo en su voz no quiere conocer esas mascotas.

- La verdad si¡necesito de su ayuda! Comen que da miedo y más ¡la coneja! Que se niega a comer su alimento lechuga y zanahorias.

- ¡Es mas¡Voy para allá¡Me muero de ganas de ver a los Kou's!—dice muy animada— además necesito un pretexto para no hacer las tares que me pide Ami.

- Jajajajajaj ¡floja! haber si Taiki te pone a estudiar... así se entretiene contigo y me deja en paz... jajajaja

- Jajajaj pues en ese caso Ami se encarga de ti —después de decir esto saca una llave de entre sus ropas— bueno espera voy por Lita.

- ¿Y eso? —pregunta la Hechizera extrañada para que necesita su amiga una llave.

- ¿Pues necesita caminar para ir a tu casa no? (N/K: Es que si no se me escapan las canijas)

- ¡Ohh por Dios¿Cómo las tendrás a las dos? si cuando fui los chicos estaban en sacos, no quiero saber como las tendrás a ellas...

- Hotaru es la única que anda libremente por la casa es que es ¡un ángel! de hecho ahora voy a ver que hace —acto seguido Kitsu se levanta de la silla y sale a buscar a la pequeña— ¡Hotaru¡Hotaru¿Dónde andas peque?—mientras tanto del otro lado del "teléfono-pantalla" Leisa esta pensando en voz un poco alta.

- ¿Un ángel¿No se supone, que es según Setsuna un enviado del mal? —de pronto se escuchan los gritos de Kitsu-chan.

- ¡HOTARU PERO QUE HAS HECHO¡NO¡ESAS SON MIS PINTURAS¡NO¡MIS CUADROS¡MI PARED¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO! —(N/L: ya no veas tanto los simpson) Leisa seguía en sus pensamientos y...

- Nah no creó, pero los gritos que esta pegando esta loca... hmm que pasara...

- ¡NOOO¡mi arte¡mis obras¡mi vida! –gritaba todo esto a pleno pulmón y dramatizando (N/K: Bueno obviamente voy a pegar tremendos gritos, esos eran mis cuadros favoritos y me costo mucho trabajo hacerlos) — bueno ya que, de todos modos no eran tan buenos. u.ù

- ¿Que paso? —cuestiono con curiosidad y tratando de aguantar la risa— ¿porque estas así de pintada?

- La mendiga niña encontró mis pinturas y se puso a jugar con ellas pinto todo lo que veía las cortinas de rosa con machas negras, la pared les regó pintura verde y de café, el suelo esta rojo y azul —suspira pesadamente y ve a la niña— vamos Hotaru, límpiate esa pintura negra de la cara que vamos a visitar a tu Papa-Haruka, hmm.

- ¡Haruka¡vas atener visitas! —grito Leisa y amenazo— ¡mas te vale portarte bien o sino ya sabes! —a lo lejos Haruka solo murmuro para si misma— deja que encuentre esas susodichas fotos y ya veras Leisa.

- ¡Y mírame, aquí yo pintada de morado! —quejándose— mis orejitas de zorrito se maltrataran (T.T) y yo que tato las cuido. (N/K: Huy, creo me la he pasado quejándome jaja N/L: apenas lo notaste ¬¬)

- No te quejes velo por este lado... —se burlo su amiga tratando de buscar un punto a favor al nuevo tinte— serás la moda, nadie a visto orejitas moradas.

- ¡Si tienes razón! además... —sonríe y después comenta— el morado es mi favorito. (Un.n) Bueno ya cuelgo y al rato te caigo en tu casa, voy a llevar a Ami, Lita, al ¡pequeño demonio!—voltea y ve a Hotaru con ojos de pistola— a Mina... ehmm... digamos que descansa tranquilamente en la sala je je je y no despertara en un largo rato.

- No Mina no plz. —suplica a la zorrita— porque sino me va a traer problemas con Yaten.

- No te preocupes —contesta tranquilamente y agrega— te aseguro que no despierta hasta mañana, jajajaja.

- Bueno en casa me cuentas que le hiciste así que vente ya... —mira en dirección a la sala— que acá empiezan a molestar...

Después de apagar el aparato, Leisa se enfrenta a los tres hermanos Kou, Serena y Haruka reclamándoles el escándalo que están haciendo por una tontería como es la de que programa van a ver en la T.V.

- ¡Argg! Ya les he dicho mil veces que si quieren ver sus respectivos programas pueden ir a sus cuartos y usar el televisor que tienen y ahorrarse estas escenitas tan patéticas y molestas, parecen bebidos no natos discutiendo por idioteces. —al instante reclama Yaten (N/K: huuyy la mamá ya se enojo!).

- No son idioteces yo solo quiero ver la continuación de Slayer's porque ayer se quedo interesante y quiero saber como va a salir de ese problema Lina Inverse y el tonto de Gaudy. —diciéndolo con tono enojado, voltea y mira a Seiya— y el molesto de Seiya no me quiere dejar verlo.

- No empieces enano es mas interesante la película que yo quiero ver, es Matrix Reload y no la van a dar de nuevo hasta dentro de mucho. —en eso protesta Haruka.

- Hey, hey Kou, tu película la puedes rentar otro día yo quiero ver una carrera de autos que van a transmitir.—lo mira desafiante y con voz amenazadora, en eso se escucha la voz infantil de Serena.

- No es justo Haruka, al igual que Yaten yo quiero saber que va a pasar en Slayer's. —mirándolos a todos con ojitos de cordero degollado, pero no podía faltar la opinión de Taiki.

- Es mas interesante el programa cultural que yo quiero ver y trata de ruinas egipcias, no se porque pierden el tiempo viendo caricaturas y películas o carreras de autos cuando pueden ocupar su tiempo en algo mas educativo.

Y así empezó de nuevo la discusión de que programa ver hasta que Leisa ya enojada los silencio a todos con un grito y hablo con voz autoritaria.

- ¡Ya estuvo, "bájenle la espuma a su chocolate" (N/K: jajaja ¡que ruda! Jajaja) que la que manda aquí soy yo y se aguantan, así que en esta T.V. —señala una Televisión de mas de 50 pulgadas pantalla plana con excelente resolución— no verán nada, simplemente el que la prenda se las vera muy mal conmigo y si tanto insisten en sus programitas se encierran en sus cuartos y fin de la discusión y a quien no le parezca ni modo, es su problema, me están colmando la paciencia y eso no va a ser nada grato para su existencia.

Al ver el enojo y la amenaza de muerte en los ojos de la Hechizera todos optaron por llevar la fiesta en paz, (N/K¿Fiesta? Hmm eso me da una idea) no querían ser el blanco en el que la chica descargara todo ese enojo y sabían que no estaba bromeando con esa mirada, así que después de un largo rato en el que todos se mantuvieron en calma sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- Seiya bombón abres la puerta, están tocando —después de decir esto Leisa, Seiya va y al abrirse por completo la puerta se encuentra con Kitsu-chan.

- ¡SEIYA lindura! –dice la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro— ¡te acuerda de mi? (N/L: Como no se va a acordar de ti, si la forma en que lo amarraste)

- Como olvidarme de alguien como tu Kitsu —dice el chico en tono sarcástico— si por tu causa ahora estamos acá.

- ¿Ya no estas molesto conmigo verdad Seiya-chan? —comenta con nerviosismo— mira que te traje a Serenita, bueno mas bien te la mande por correo. ( N/K: Y bien empaquetadita)

- ¿Molesto? Hmm —piensa un poco y después agrega— no para nada, porque habría de molestarme con una autora como tu, que me hace tener cada problemilla y siempre me deja con mi bombón, pero no te salvas del engaño de las hamburguesas.

- je je, bueno te prometo que después te regalo unas.

- ¿Quien es Sei-chan? —Leisa se asoma desde la sala.

- Tu loca amiga y con compañía, pero si vieras com... —no alcanza a terminar la frase porque es callado por la mano de Kitsune.

- ¡Amigaza¡ya llego por quien llorabas! —al terminar de decir esto Leisa se acerca y a la primera que saluda es...

- Hotaru, querida bebe ¿como has estado? —besa su frente—smuacks... pero mira nada mas que grandecita estas. —voltea y ve a Kitsu-chan con aburrimiento y dice— Hola Kit... veo que trajiste a mi pequeño "ángel de la noche"

- ¡Huy¿que manera esa de recibirme, he? —ofendida se queja (N/K: Bueno a quien no le molesta eso ù.ú) — pero no importa, dime ¿donde dejo a Mina? que esta empezando a pesarme mucho ¡he!—en su espalda llevaba un costal cargando. —es que me la tuve que traer por petición de las chicas, dijeron que no era bueno dejarla sola en esta "condición" de descanso.

- Déjala en el segundo cuarto al fondo... —contesto Leisa tratando de mantener una expresión serena(N/K: Hoy tiene un humor que bueno...u.ù)— y no la metas en el tercero, que es el de Yaten, no quiero que se arme "guerra mundial" en mi casa.

- No te preocupes, ya te dije que no despierta hasta mañana con el sedante de elefante no la despierta ni ¡cinco baterías!—terminado de decir esto soltó una risa, Leisa y Seiya se les cae una gotita por la nuca. Un.n

- Bueno, bueno, haber Hotaru —mira a la niña— ve en busca de Haruka y no olvides lo que planeamos ¿sip? anda hazlo por la buena de Kistune —Hotaru asiente con la cabeza y se va.

- ¿Que le pediste? —pregunta Leisa pero es ignorada.

- ¡Bien¡ahora! —frotando sus manos— ¿No me invitan una tacita de te o cafe?

- El experto en te's es Taiki hace unos riquísimos te's —ve a Yaten y continua— verdad Yaten... —él afirma con la cabeza y Taiki se levanta para ir a la cocina.

- ¿No es un amor de niño Kitsu-chan? Lo digo y lo reafirmo si los tratas bien, se portan como angelitos... —su semblante cambia a uno serio y molesto— ¿y cuando piensas desencadenar a Ami y Lita, he? se les están poniendo moradas las manos.

- Bueno seguro que si¡oh! casi lo olvido —Kitsu suelta a Ami y Lita de sus cadenas— disculpen chicas. Un.n —ambas la ven con ojos de pistola.

- Hmm, déjame ver si encuentro algo para esas marcas, no me gusta la piel maltratada... —sale de la sala en busca de su botiquín, a lo lejos se escucha su grito— y no intenten matar a Kitsu-chan¡por qué no termina los otros fic's!

- jejeje¡ya oyeron chicos¡soy una persona muy impórtate! además de que estoy en peligro de extinción y soy una especie protegida por el gobierno!

Todos, incluyendo Taiki que esta en la cocina, le dirigen una mirada de pocos amigos y después dicen al unísono. **"si tú lo dices ¬¬"**

(N/L: Creo que los chicos están de sarcásticos contigo Kitsu N/K¡Bah! No aguantan nada, uno los rapta y mira nada mas como se ponen)

- Que amargados. —se queja, a lo lejos se ve a Hotaru murmurándole algo a Haruka que se pone muy, muy, muy roja. Kitsune al ver esto piensa _"bien ahora que Hotaru ya le esta diciendo, solo falta Michi, jojojo ¡soy un genio!"_

- Regrese, tomen Ami, Lita con esta pomada no les quedarán esas marcas y es de sanado rápido. ñ.ñ

- ¡ya, ya señorita enfermera! —mirada de pistola.

- ¡Hey! No es mi culpa, es mi naturaleza ser así, aparte de que en algo tengo que invertir mis cosas —contra-ataca y en eso ve a Haruka— ¿oye por qué Haruka esta tan roja? no recuerdo que halla comido colorantes...

- Emm pues... no lo sé —gira los ojos y silva un poquito.

- Oye Kitsu-chan... —se le acerca y le susurra— ¿por qué siempre todos terminan en mi casa, he? es algo grandecita pero no tanto.

Voltea y ve a todos que empiezan a platicar cada uno por su lado, Taiki después de preparar el te va y ayuda a Ami y Lita con sus marcas de las muñecas; Yaten solo se le queda viendo a Haruka y Seiya le susurra algo al oído y empiezan a reír y su amiga contesta.

- Lo que pasa es que, desde hace días la casa necesita algunas reparaciones, aparte van a fumigar y pues... como no tengo mony para un hotel pues me preguntaba si, ehmm si... —sus ojos brillan un poco— podría quedarme unos días en tu casa.

- Hmm, haber ¿cuantos somos? —pregunta y empieza a contar con sus dedos mientras su amiga habla— Pues esta Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, Serena, Haruka, Hotaru, Mina (pero dormida) Ami y Lita, tus dragones de allá atrás y tu gran amiguita o sea "yo"

- Hey, hey mis dragyys no cuentan, ellos tienen sus propias casas en el jardin. —usando un tono molesto.

-jeje, bueno ¿me puedo quedar? siii¡ándale¡por fis¡por fas¡Porfarioras¡porfiriuris¡Porferioris!. ¡Pofariuras, por favor!—con cada ruego ponía cara de corderito degollado, tratando de convencer a su semi-molesta amiga.

- Hmm... bueno, quedan aun, hayvarios cuartos desocupados... creo que si puedes quedarte con las chicas aquí.—al decir esto su amiga pega un grito de alegría.

- ¡HEEE! —Kitsune sale a la entrada de la casa y regresa con cinco maletas (N/K: Jaja ya estaba preparada jaja. N/L: Si no lo dices no me doy cuenta. ¬¬).— ¡gracias amiga¡No te arrepentirás!

- Pero por favor —grita— ¡no se les ocurra destrozar mi pequeña casa¡Que me costo una fortuna conseguir!

Todos voltean y ven la casa es de varios pisos albergando 17 recamaras perfectamente amuebladas cada una con baño grande, 3 sin amueblar, sala enorme, comedor para mas de 20 personas, cocina amplia con horno para pasteles y eventos especiales, cuarto de recreación, una biblioteca con ventanales para una buena iluminación, cuarto de música, patio trasero donde esta una piscina con trampolín y a los costados unas sillas de playa que sirven para tomar el sol, patio delantero mega grande con jardines amplios y a distancia prudente unas fuentes con estatuas de criaturas mitológicas (N/K: por eso me vine para acá, es mejor que un Hotel de 5 estrellas!) y a los costados las casas de sus mascotas que no son nada pequeñas; Voltean nuevamente y ven a Leisa y al unísono dicen: **"¿Pequeña?" **

(N/K¿Y pregunta por que los traje aquí? Además no creo que note los desastres N/L¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Suficientes desastres tuve con mis tres dragones, por eso cada uno tiene su casa afuera, además de que con el oro que a veces les logro quitar pago los gastos de la casa.)

**Continuara**

**_æÆæÆæÆæÆæ_**

_Hola a Todos los lectores que han llegado a esta parte del fic—saluda Taiki— tengo el gusto de informarles que nuestras secuestradoras nos han puesto al mando de la correspondencia—no termina de decir porque es jalado por dos pares de manos, acto seguido aparecen Yaten y Seiya frotando sus manos._

_Bueno chicos y chicas basta de tanta introducción —dice Yaten con una hoja en sus manos— queremos darle agradecimientos a "Ro" por leer esta loca historia y decirte que estas locas están alegres de que té allá encantado esta locura y déjame decirte que para desgracia "mía y de mis hermanos", no, este parece que no es el final de esta aventura disparatada._

_Así es enano —sonríe Seiya— no te olvides de la linda chica "Mony" que le a gustado esta historia y espera ¡mas disparates! Le agradecemos mucho, por tomarse de su valioso tiempo en leer esto para vernos a mis hermanos y a mí- guiñe un ojo con una sonrisa coqueta._

_Bueno eso es todo por el momento —dice Yaten un poco alegre— y esperamos verlos pronto por este lugar y ¡rogamos a quien nos escuche nos salve de este par de locas!—ambos chicos voltean a la ventana— por favor, saquéenos de aquí, ejem nos veremos en el próximo capitulo de estas locas._

_Ja-Ne—Seiya muestra la señal de la victoria y atrás de ellos esta Taiki amordazado de pies a cabeza._


	5. El Plan

**UN MOMENTO DE LOCURA!**

**(Los personajes de Sailor Moon por desgracia no nos pertenecen T.T)**

**Este Fic. Fue creado por dos locas fanáticas que sufren alucinaciones por el interminable insomnio, aquí todo puede pasar! **

_Lucero de la mañana el rey de todos los soles _

**(N/L: notas de la escritora Hechizera Leisa)**

**(N/K: notas de la escritora Kitsune Saki)

* * *

**

_Nuestras locas escritoras, Leisa y Kitsune se encontraban en la sala viendo una serie de televisión, cuando de repente._

_- ¡Tengo una idea!_

_- ¡Hay no¿Ahora que Kitsu? _

_- ¿Que te parece si probamos nuestras habilidades¡La que gane hace lo que se le pegue la gana en este capitulo!_

_- Hmm¡me parece bien! _

_Las dos se ponen frente a frente en posición de ataque y la primera en empezar es Kitsune._

_- ¡Por el poder del Ave Fenix!... Ayúdame a elevar mi "Cosmos" y preparar un ¡buen pollo frito!...¡Hmm¡Pollito!_

_- ¡Polvo de Diamantes!... ¡Transfórmense en deliciosas paletas heladas¿Alguien quiere una? —Dijo con una gran sonrisa triunfadora, pero Kitsune muy molesta dice..._

_- ¡Dame tu fuerza Pelmazo, digo Pedazo¡No, Agrr¡PEGASO! —Levanta el puño en alto y corre en dirección de Leisa y justo cuando esta a punto de darle se detiene abre su mano y sopla fuertemente para así rociar un polvito rosa, Leisa cae dormida._

_- ¡Jajaja¡Soy la ganadora!_

_El Griterío hace que los tres chicos Kou (raptados) se asomen. _

_- ¿Oigan, eso no es de Saint Seiya? —Pregunta Taiki viendo a sus hermanos, acto seguido a Seiya le cae una gota tras la nuca, Yaten asiente con la cabeza y encoge los hombros._

_- Estas dos definitivamente están locas._

_- ¡Vuelves a decir eso y te pesara Yatencito, esta vez yo tengo el control en este capitulo, muajajajaja!_

_Los hermanos Kou ponen cara de espanto y con una mega-gota ¡familiar! Rogando mentalmente que lo escuchado no sea verdad.

* * *

_

**Capitulo 5 "El plan"**

- Hmm... No sé ustedes pero de pronto me dieron ganas de acostarme un momento... (N/K: Por nuestras tremendas desveladas, obvio que tiene sueño) —dijo Leisa y continuo— Yaten bebe ¿podrías avisarme cuando llegue la comida? —dirige su atención a las chicas— Lita linda siéntete en casa, Ami.. te pongo un reto... —su tono cambia a uno divertido y Ami presta atención al reto— si logras descifrar junto con Taiki el libro que esta en la mesa, nos ponemos a estudiar todo lo que quieras por qué supongo que te encanta el estudio y allí tengo algunos libros de ruinas antiguas que quizás te interesen.

- ¡Nos¿Ponemos a estudias? —se queja al instante Kitsune— ¡eso me suena a manada!

- ¿Que querías? —contra-ataca la Hechizera molesta— tu tampoco te escapas de eso, aparte te estoy salvando el pellejo de estudiar como negra, así que no te quejes. (N/K: racista ¬¬ N/L: no soy racista solo fue una expresión y al menos yo no los tengo encadenados... para eso están los dragones afuera.)

- Kitsune no me destroces la casa —mira seria a su amiga y agrega— y ayúdales a instalarse a tus presas, porque las mías ya tienen instrucciones... Total Seiya ya sabe que hacer y creó Haruka aun no se le pasa el color rojo... ehmm no creo necesite que le diga algo.

- Bueno, bueno, ya ándale vete a tu cuartito a descansar que aquí yo me encargo a que este todo en orden —sus ojos gris-plateado brillan con malicia y esto no pasa desapercibido para Leisa.

- Ehmm... hmm, bueh... —se le acerca a Seiya y le susurra al oído— ya sabes, si se pasa en algo me avisas, no quiero que destroce nada, ni que abuse, la conozco y es capaz de cualquier **_locura_ **—recalcando la ultima palabra.

- No te preocupes, yo me hare cargo. —Seiya responde con una sonrisa en los labios y guiña el ojo.

Leisa se sonroja un poco por el coqueteo del chico y termina dirigiéndose a su recamara a descansar y Kitsune con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos se dirige a Seiya y Serena, abrazando a ambos por el cuello y les dice sonriente.

- ¡Amigos!

- "¿Amigos?" —los dos piensan y abren sus ojos a mas no poder.

- Ustedes andan muy sospechosos ¡he! mira que es raro que no hablen mucho entre ustedes.

- _"¿será porque Haruka siempre esta al lado de mi bombón?"_ —piensa Seiya.

- ¿De que estas hablando? —responde Serena.

- Bueno como veo que han tenido problemitas de comunicación —Kitsu sonríe a mas no poder— que les parece si... ejem... poder convivir mas... _íntimamente_... platicando claro esa (N/K: ñakañaka) —ambos se sonrojan por el comentario.

- Bueno yo les doy una oportunidad ya que Haruka... estará un momento hmm ausente, jajajaja, bueno con una condición u.ù —esto ultimo lo dice susurrando.

- ¿Cual? —pregunta Seiya y Serena solo se pone mas roja.

- Bueno (N/K: jajaja, que malicia la mía!)1: Que olvides esa trampa del engaño de hamburguesas, 2: No le digas —saca unos billetes y se los da— nada de nada a Leisa de lo que pase aquí ¬¬ (N/L: jajajajaja ¿conque sobornos, he?) y 3: Que vallas por un bote de ¡helado de chocolate, Aquí tienes el dinero.

- Bueh, deja lo pienso un poco —responde algo dudoso Seiya.

- ¡Pensarlo¿Qué, estas idiota o que¡De cuando acá te darán otra oportunidad como esta! —exasperada le dice y lo zangolotea.

- ¿Dijiste helado de chocolate? —pregunta Serena con ojitos en forma de estrellitas.

- Serenita —Kitsu le susurra para que Seiya no la escuche— tu **"dizque"** ¿quieres al idiota de tu novio no? —Serena asiente dudosa— y **"dizque"** ¿te vas a casar con el no? —Serena encoge los hombros— y tu **"dizque"** ¿quieres hacerlo feliz no?

- Hmm pues... —empieza a decir pero es interrumpida.

- ¡Bien¿Entonces por que no practicas un poco¡He! Digo la practica hace al maestro, así que no te vendría mal practicar un poco y quizás hasta te guste. —Serena se queda atónita.

- A demás... recuerda algo Serena, no siempre se puede hacer lo que el destino pide, hazle caso a tu corazón, que aquí todos te apoyamos en todo lo que decidas. —pensando— _"¡Por favor¡Deja el idiota de Darien¿Que no ves lo lindo y tierno y fantástico chico Kou que esta frente a ti!"_

- Bueno tal vez tengas razón... —dice una Serena aun sonrojada.

- ¡En serio! —Kitsune no lo puede creer, Serena suspira pesadamente y se pone frente a Seiya y le toma de las manos.

- Seiya... quiero pedirte un gran favor. —Pone ojitos de cordero, Seiya esta confuso¿qué le pedirá? Kitsu solo los observa.

- Lo que sea bombón, lo que sea.

- ¿Me ayudarías a pedirle a Taiki que me enseñe a cocinar unos pasteles? Es que siempre se me queman—termina de decir esto con lagrimas en cascada y Kitsune cae al mas puro estilo anime y Seiya termina con una mega-gota tras la nuca.

- ¿Pero por que no le pides eso a Lita?

- Es que Lita a estado muy ocupada por estar abriendo la pastelería que siempre quiso y noquiero molestarla. ú.ù

- _"¡Genial! Esta no entiende con indirectas ni directas" _—pensó Kitsune llevándose una mano a la frente. (N/L: Así no se hace Kitsu esa niña es hiper-ingenua)

- Ejem... Bueno y dime Seiya ¿que dices he? —interrumpiéndolos.

- Ehm, esta bien... —Seiya no tiene mas remedio que acceder a tal chantaje, pero se repite en su mente que solo será por un rato por qué le ve mala cara, al tal animalito Makai y no quiere por nada del mundo ser su **_"cena" _**(N/L: oye que pretendes hacer en mi casa.. si la que lleva el control soy yo y todavía te atreves a abusas del corazón de Seiya para tus chantajes con esa coneja al lado ¬¬ solo porque no estoy en escena N/K¡jajaja¡Ya veras lo que pasa, por ahora estate quieta en tu cuarto! ¬¬ N/L: No vuelvo a hacer apuestas contigo, MALVADA snif)

- ¡Bien! —pensando— _"ya cayeron Seiya y Serena, ahora hay que arreglar el asunto de la amenazante Haruka" _—saca un teléfono celular.

- ¿Bueno?... habla la señorita Tenou, quisiera reservar una habitación, ajm... ajam... quiero que tenga jacuzy... ajam... ¿cual habitación? ajam... ¿cuanto seria¡CUANTO?... hmmm...—pensando— _"ahora como le hago... ¡ya se!"_ Ok no hay problema, póngalo a la cuenta de **_Hechizera Leisa_**... ajam sip gracias. (N/L¿COMO? que mula eres!)

Termina la llamada y vuelve a marcar en el celular— ¿Bueno? Ya ha llegado la joven Michiru?... oh, ya veo... bueno cuando regrese puede informarle que su novio la espera en su hotel favorito en 20 minutos habitación 374... ¡gracias! —cuelga y piensa maliciosamente— _"¡dos pájaros de un tiro! Me deshago de Haruka esta noche y después atrapo a michi ¡mañana¡muajajajaja!"_

Lita se fue a la cocina tenia ganas de hacer algo por allí y revisar el lugar; Mientras tanto Yaten se acercaba a Hotaru para preguntarle que le había dicho a Haruka, la curiosidad lo mataba por saber que la puso de ese color carmín y ¿porque no? así se burlaría de ella y le aria pagar por la arrogancia de la peli-arena.

- Pequeña Hotaru, dime ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste, a tu Papa-Haruka?

- Kitsune me pidió que le dijera a papá-Haruka que mama-Michiru lo esperaba en donde ya sabe y trae puesto lo que ya sabe, para hacer eso que le encanta. —la pequeña encogió los brazos y Yaten quedo con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

Al fondo de la escena de un Yaten medio atónito se ve atrás a Taiki ligeramente cohibido por la presencia de Ami y ella esta completamente roja de la pena por que él la vio así atada a cadenas y el pensar en la suavidad de sus manos le acelero el ritmo cardiaco.

Kitsune dirige su mirada a los dos chicos cerebrito

- _"Quizás necesitan una manita"_ — y se encamino a uno de ellos peligrosamente (N/K¡Tiburón al asecho! turum... turum... turum... turumturum), ambos seguían ensimismados en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de la **_diablilla_** que se les acercaba, hasta que...

- ¿Ami es muy linda no es así, Taiki? —susurro en su oído, el aludido se sonrojo mas y con eso Kitsu obtuvo su respuesta, Ami solo los observo, no alcanzo a escuchar lo que le decían al oji-magenta.

- Si, lo supuse, sabes... —medito un poco— deberías decirle lo que sientes antes de que se vaya al extranjero. u.ù

- ¿Al extranjero¿Porque no ha dicho nada sobre eso? —cuestiono el chico.

- Bueno es que, ella me contó cuando estábamos en mi casa que había recibido una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, pero por el momento no quiere decir nada a nadie mas ya que no los quiere poner tristes. —Kitsune encoge los hombros y se aleja del chico.

- "No, no puede ser¿Kitsune no puede decir eso en serio, o si? —siguió pensando.

- ¡Ami! Linda... —susurro Kitsu en su oído— sabes te e visto ahora más pensativa que antes... ¿acaso será por Taiki?

- ¿Que, como dijiste¿Por... porqué dices esas cosas? —un tenue rubor carmín subió a su cara.

- Bueno... se ve a distancia que te gusta... aun que bueno, a quien no le gustaría un chico de ojos magentas, alto, inteligente, atlético —Ami se sonrojaba mas y más con cada palabra— aun que bueno, es un lastima que ya no lo veremos mas por aquí¿no crees?

- ¿Cómo has dicho? —aun no salía de ese estupor y menos con eso. _"¿Cómo que ya no-vera mas a su estrella fugaz?" _

- ¿Qué, acaso aun no lo sabias? —cuestionó la zorrita— ya veo... bueno déjame darte las nuevas malas, Taiki recibió una gran beca pero es para estudiar en el extranjero, sabes, deberías decirle lo que sientes antes de que el se marche o te arrepentirás toda tu vida. —le da unas palmaditas y la deja pensativa.

- _"jejeje¡haber si así se animan los babosos!"_ —piensa mientras se dirige a un cuarto. (N/L: jajajaja, si para malvada no se estudia Kitsu-chan, lo llevas en las venas.) Al entrar al cuarto se dirige a un costalito y lo abre.

- ¿Oye Mina, estas bien?

- ¡Hoee! Si pero para la otra sacas un costal más grande se me durmieron las piernas. —la rubia Diosa del amor se quejo y lloriqueo un poco. T.T

- ¡Ya no te quejes! Dime ¿tienes los teléfonos de los chicos?

- ¡Claro que si!

- ¡Pues comienzas a llamar! —ordeno.

- ¿Pero y Yatencito?

- ¡No empieces Mina! Todavía no salgas¿no queremos que esto empiece antes de lo debido cierto? —al terminar de decir esto sale del cuarto.

- ¡Serenita! Dime... ¿Seiya ya trajo el helado? —al instante va llegando un Seiya muy embobado y una Serena muy feliz.

- Claro aquí esta, aunque ¿no te enojas si me comí la mitad del helado? Verdad que no, verdad plz.

- Mendiga tragona ese helado era para los... —susurro un poco molesta— ejem... no para nada Serenita, Seiya cuando yo te avise podrás estar... mas a gusto con Serena, al ratito vengo. —dando media vuelta se dirige rumbo a la cocina.

- ¡LITA! Chica dime ¿ya están los bocadillos?

- No creo que deberías hacer esto. —dijo la peli-castaña no muy segura.

- ¿Y por que no? —cuestiono la zorrita.

- Por que se podría salir esto de control... (N/L¿de que esta hablando¿que vas a hacer?)

- ¡No que bah! —menciono confiada— ¡Tengo todo fríamente calculado! Siempre y cuando Leisa no salga de su cuarto en una hora, ya después nada se podrá hacer para la reversa —rió con fuerza— jojojo, esto seguirá tal cual va el plan además no creo que se moleste mucho, Muajajaja. (N/L: No, solo te mato, te revivo y te vuelvo a matar... nada mas, pero no me enojo... N/K: ñ.ñU)

- Sigo diciendo que no es buena idea.

- Aun así, acaba los bocadillos. —dice y sale de la cocina.

- ¡Yaten! —se le acerca y lo abraza por el cuello.

- _"¡No, esta loca no!"—_pensó— ¡Suéltame loca empalagosa¿Que quieres enana?

- ¡No me grites!—lo miro con ojos de pistola— aquí el enano eres tu.

- No lo soy —reclamo molesto.

- ¡si lo eres!

- ¡que no! —contra-ataco— La enana, eres tu por eso usaste ese feo mazo... Yo soy mas alto que tu, por si no te diste cuenta, E-N-A-N-A.

- jajaja, No me digas que aun estas rencoroso por ese golpecito, —usando un tono burlón— lo que pasa es que eres un delicadito. —¡y empieza la guerrita de miradas!

- No soy delicado simplemente me gusta lo bueno¿por qué crees que no me he ido de aquí, Este lugar es amplio... Y aunque la loca de tu amiga a veces hace disparates no me amarra. —piensa— _"para eso están los dragones de afuera" u.ú_

- ¡No me mires así! —lo mira retadoramente— ¡O te golpeo nuevamente con mi mazo!

- Atrévete y veras —la reto— esta ves no me tomas por sorpresa...

- ¡Ah, no! —amenazo.

- Mari-macha...

- ¡Afeminado!

- ¡A quien le dices afeminado?—esto si que lo hizo enojar.

- ¡A ti¿Quién mas? —burlándose de él— ¿acaso ves algún otro afeminado?

- Por si no lo sabes tengo mejores gustos que tu.

- ¡Basta!—el enojo se hizo notar en su voz— ¡ya llegue a mí limite ahora veras¡PROBARAS LA FURIA DE LA GRAN Y MAGICA KITSUNE SAKI!

- ¡Amargada loca...! —acto seguido Yaten sale corriendo no quiere ser golpeado por que se arruina según el su perfecto rostro.

- ¡Mendigo cobarde ven acá y veras!

- Alcánzame si puedes... —Yaten se burla divertido y corre a encerrase en su cuarto, pero la carrera fue interrumpida por la presencia de...

- ¡Oh¡Pequeño demonio! quiero decir pequeña Hotaru a ti te andaba buscando. —la toma de la mano y se la lleva a su cuarto— recuerda que las niñas buenas se duermen temprano. —la mete en su cuarto la encierra con llave, pensando— _"así no me dará problemas"_ (N/L: Donde te vea Haruka...) Dio unos cuantos pasos y...

- ¡OH, HARUKA! ESTE, HMM... —empezó a hablar nerviosa— lo que acabas de ver, yo solo este, heee.

- ¡Ahora no! —contesto cortante— ¡tengo que salir!

- ¿A donde? —pregunto con picardía.

- Emm tengo que... —tartamudeo un poco— comprar algunas cosas.. ejem... adiós.

- Esta bien _"que tengas buenas noches" _—pensó Kitsune. (N/L¡Oh, Dios¿Por qué decidí salir de escena¡Va a destrozar el lugar, lo presiento!)

Kitsune al ver a Haruka salir de casa, corre rapadamente en dirección de Seiya y lo jala hacia abajo para susurrarle.

- Haruka ya se fue, no regresara hasta tarde... Yaten esta en su cuarto, igual Hotaru, yo... emm... me encargare de otras cosas así que te encargo a la tragona... quiero decir a la conejo, digo a Serena —revela una sonrisa que no puede ser interpretada— n.ñU tu a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío ¿vale?

- Desacuerdo, —respondió el chico— espero no se entere Leisa, o nos mata a todos...

- ¡Nah! No se va a enterar —dijo con gran confianza y pensó— _"¡espero que no se entere! no por ahora"_

- Porqué será que algo me dice que no lo crea —medito Seiya, en eso se escucha el timbre de la puerta. Ding-Dong.

- ¡Oh¿Quién será? —se pregunto Kitsu-chan y abrió la puerta.

- ¡HOLA¿Esta Leisa? —pregunto el desconocido.

- Emm... ¿departe de quien? —cuestiono dudosa— ¿Que eres de ella¿A que has venido¿Para que la quieres? ¬¬

- Mi nombre es Drack D'Night —se presento hablando picaramente— y soy un amigo muy bueno de Leisa, aunque ella dice que soy su peor pesadilla, pero yo sé que es de cariño

Se tratada de un joven de pelo semi-ondulado negro como la noche, largo a la mitad de la espalda suelto, algunos mechones de tonos azul metálico-oscuro, ojos negros y mirada risueña, traviesa, era alto, delgado pero atlético, de tez clara ligeramente bronceada.

- _"¡Oh, rayos¡Esto no estaba en mis planes!"_ —pensó y después hablo— Emm... se encuentra descansando, si quieres dejarle algún recado yo se lo doy cuando despierte. Un.n

- Nah, nah, —reclamo el chico— nada de recados, ella sabe que yo vendría hoy... regrese de un viaje de negocios y vine a visitarla, —cambia su tono a uno risueño— de todas formas aquí vivo... aunque, no sé porqué siempre me manda a atender sus "bisnes"... ¿que, acaso nunca te contó de mi? —cuestiono incrédulo— ¿de su inseparable amigo Drack?

- Pues no. —contesto con los ojos muy abiertos— de todos modos no puedes pasar.

- Como que no, vamos si no esta disponible armamos tremendo fiestón... —la mira directamente a los ojos— jamás le gusta que le desarreglen su casa, pero yo soy experto en que nunca se de cuenta, jajajajaja

- ... hmm... ¿de veras? —dudo un poco.

- ¡Claro!—afirmo Drack muy animado y ella pensó— _"¡Oh! esto podría ser bueno después de todo"_

- Si no, pregúntale a Kumey el siempre me cubre... cuando ella sale, él siempre vuela lento... para que no llegue a atraparme.

- Sabes chico me agradas, creo que eres una buena persona, anda ¡pasa¡pasa! —haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar— me gustaría que me ayudaras en algunas cositas.

- Vale, pero no me digas chico, lo mío es lo livianito la onda tu entiendes, acá estar en ambiente, bebidas, fiesta, música, linduras como tu... —con su mano sostiene ligeramente el mentón de Kitsune— así de, hmm¿orejitas moradas¡Que buena onda... se te ven de lujo!

- Jejeje, gracias... —se sonroja un poco— es que es la moda, jeje, soy Kitsune, llámame como se te pegue la gana siempre y cuando no sean insultantes.

- Vale, ya rugiste, —voz seductora— "orejitas"...

- ¡pero pasa! Vamos mi darketin que necesito tu opinión en algunas cosas.

- Ya vas... —brindando toda su atención a la zorrita— dispara y reafinamos...

- A pues mira, —empezó a explicarle— rapte a los Kou's, ahora están viviendo aquí, también secuestre a otras sailors, Lita esta en la cocina, Mina esta llamando a unos amigos "bishonen", Leisa esta en su cuarto, el gruñón de Yaten por el momento en su cuarto, aun que me gustaría que lo pusieras celoso, es que no quiere aceptar lo que siente por Mina¿me echas una mano en eso?

- Mina, he...—medito un poco— te refieres a ese caramelito rubio... hmmm...

- Sip, esa merita. —afirmo.

- Bueh... vale... pero, si en enano no se pone las pilas, me la como yo. Porque esta para chuparse los dedos, claro si logras que se queden sus ojos fijos en una sola persona, ósea yo —aire de superioridad.

- Emm, sip no creo que me sea muy difícil eso—resbalándose una gotita por la nuca. Un.n (N/L¡Genial, ahora tenia que aparecer mi pesadilla, no¡Drack no...! Maldición porque no lo envié a Rusia o Alemania. N/K¿porque dices eso? Ah mi me agrado bastante N/L¿Será porque los dos son igual de safados?¬¬)

- Serena y Seiya están con "sus cosas" por ahí en algún lado de la casa, voy preparar la alberca, vamos a hacer una ¡mega fiesta en piscina!

- Genial... deja saco las burbujas, se donde las esconde...

- ¡Huju! Drack creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos muy bien —pasa una mano sobre sus hombros. xD

- Nena, no sabes el _"escorpión"_ que te picará... —la toma por la cintura coqueteando un poco— soy todo lo contrario a Leisita... así que a ¡divertirse!

- ¡SI! Pero una cosa antes —poniéndose seria. u.ù

- ¿Que? —la mira fijamente.

- No me vuelvas a decir _"nena"_. —en sus ojos se ve la molestia.

- Pero dijiste que podía llamarte como quisiera —protesto.

- Si, pero "nena", no me gusta. —volvió a reafirmar Kitsune.

- Ok, como quieras pero nena te sienta muy bien.—concluyo Drack no queriendo ceder del todo.

- Tal vez seas todo un "Don Juan" pero te lo advierto Drack o te pesara. u.û —soltándose de aquel agarre. (N/K: no por que sea una Kitsune me agrada que me estén abrazando personas que acabo de conocer hace 5 minutos ¬¬. N/L: Lo siento por ti amiga pero Drack no se rendirá tan fácilmente, es muy mañoso)

**¿Continuara?**


End file.
